Demons
I've never really seen a creepypasta about demons. No, not monsters, ghosts or entities... Demons. I don't know if I believe in them, but I can't think of any other explanation. Ever been in a bank robbery? I have. I work in a bank. I watch the CCTV cameras during opening hours. Now when you watch cameras all day, you notice things. The blonde flirting with the guard every Thursday, the homeless man trying to open up an account with a penny he found... The guys in suits, standing in the corner. The ones I've never seen before. They stood out the most on this particular day, and the net few days. The guards never noticed them, neither did the other customers or the clerks. They were just observing. Like me. It was the fifth day he was in when it got strange. He was standing there one second, then the camera went black. When the system restarted, he was gone. But no one had left the building, there's a beep every time the door opens. It was as if he had vanished. From then on I never saw him again. But something was, strange to put it lightly. The small thing I noticed had changed. The blonde never looked at the guard, the homeless man stopped coming in, everything was wrong. But not dangerous. Until the blonde pulled a gun on the guards and customers. I heard no noise, I just sat there watching the flashes on the screen. The blood soaking the floor. The blonde smirking. I was so scared my body froze in my seat. The few surviving customers ran for the door, taking a chance to escape, but soon noticed it was blocked by a car. Zooming in on the camera, I saw the driver was the homeless man. He exited the car... and pulled out another gun. He pointed it towards the door and opened fire. No one was left alive after that. Just me and the bank manager at the back of the building. He told he, "I'm going out." I begged him to stay, they didn't want to talk, he'll get killed! "They must want something, I need to do this." With that he left me, sat in my seat. All I could do was turn around... and watch, as he walking in, hands up, head down. Watch him fall to his knees as bullets fly through his new suit, into his torso, and out again. He was a dad. I continued to watch through teary eyes. I still don't know why I watched, but something made me. A voice in my head, telling me to keep my eyes on the screen. I wish I didn't listen, because I can't explain what happened next. I can just tell you what I saw. I saw the homeless man come into the bank, walking over the ripped open bodies of adults and children. He smiled as blood soaked his feet. The blonde was smiling too, gun in hand. She turned to the man and shot, again and again. My jaw dropped. Not because of the shooting, but because the man just carried on walking, smiling even more now as he sprayed bullets at the blonde, who stood there laughing. When they had stopped, both had blood covering them head to toe. The blonde turned to face the camera and walked toward it. She looked straight into the camera, as if she knew I was watching her. She was missing most of her bottom jaw and what was left of her was... drenched in blood. She attempted to smile and her eyes flickered black... I thought it was a camera fault, but they stayed black for a few more seconds before the camera once again blacked out. The system restarted and the man and woman were on the floor dead. And two men in suits appeared in the corner of the room. Before the camera blacked out, one final time.Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:Television Category:Disappearances